Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. His inclusion can be attributed to his appearance in UMvC3. He first appears in 0.9 TEST. __TOC__ General Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who works at the Wright and Co. Law Offices. He can almost be considered the mascot of the Ace Attorney games, having appeared in every game in the series thus far. Wright fights for the complete acquittal of his clients, despite all of the evidence that may be stacked against them. He is famous for being able to "turn around" seemingly impossible cases. He doesn't defend clients he knows for a fact are guilty, as proven in Justice for All. Wright is described by many as a lucky person, due to having many misfortunes that would kill a normal person, but surviving. For example, he has fallen off of a 40 foot high burning bridge, and fallen into a river famous for washing away it's victims, and got off with nothing except a cold. Wright has become famous for his trademarked "Objection" text bubble. He recently appeared in the fighting game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ''despite never showing any fighting prowes. It is mainly for this reason that he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. Attributes Phoenix Wright is an unorthodox fighter that lacks any real range, power, and speed in most of his moves, and fights his opponents without actually fighting them. However, he is a thinker, and not a fighter. A Wright player is forced to think, and use his moves strategically. Wright also has a unique "Evidence" system which can power up his Smash attacks and special; most notably his side special Take That!, to one of the most powerful moves in the game. Wright "collects" evidence by either crouching (on a timer), throwing opponents or randomly through his Jab, DTilt, UTilt, and Nair. There is no visual indicator to how much evidence someone has, but Wright will say a different line whenever he taunts depending on what evidence level you are at. When he is KO'd his evidence does reset. His down special, Evidence Catch, can store energy projectiles for Wright to use later. He can also outright reflect projectiles with Objection! One area that Phoenix Wright excels in is edge guarding. Objection can be used to turn opponents around like Mario's Cape to stop them from recovering. While not often used, Wright's F-tilt can be used to push opponents away from the edge for more safe onstage edge guarding with it's windbox. Wright's fair is great for off stage edge guarding (especially with Evidence), and his Down Smash can Spike Offstage opponents. He can also use Hold It! to set up a KO with his throws, which are fairly powerful on their own, but can be even stronger with his unique pummel However, while he has many tools that make him a decent edge guarder, his recovery overall is poor in range without Crusade dodge, and his utter lack of speed can make it hard for him to compete with rushdown types. Along with this, Wright is a medium weight with a high fall speed and some of the highest gravity in the game; this makes him extremely easy to juggle despite his somewhat small size. Without evidence, his attacks can also seem underwhelming, especially his Forward Smash and Take That! Phoenix Wright's Normal Moves ''Notes; Wright has access to "Evidence Items" through his Up Smash and Down Special. These include a spear (9%), gun (8%, very fast), phone (2%, but breaks shields very easily), and the Thinker (15%, though travels very little distance) Jab *Wright rapidly searches his evidence files, throwing paper everywhere. The knockback that appears on the papers appears to be random; some papers will have knockback and some won't. The move can be aimed somewhat, and generates Evidence Side Tilt *Wright sneezes. This move generates a windbox. Based on his sneezing launcher attack from UMvC3, and the first case of Trials and Tribulations, where a younger Wright has a cold. (8%) Up Tilt *Wright thinks for a second, before a glowing lightbulb appears overhead, points forward, and says "Could it be?". While on the slow side for a tilt, it can generate Evidence, and has some disjointedness above Wright and can potentially deal 12% Down Tilt *Wright takes out measuring tape, and pulls it out a short distance, then puts it away. It can generate Evidence Dash Attack *Wright trips forward. It is a surprisingly powerful dash attack, able to KO in the 120-130% Side Smash *Wright throws a number of papers, depending on how many evidence you have. Without Evidence, it is a short-range, very low damage Smash Attack. With Evidence, it becomes a ranged attack, consisting of anywhere between 1-5 pieces of paper. While each hit is weak damage wise, the sheer number can allow for a powerful KO. Unlike most Smash Attacks, charging this will add both power and range. This is loosely based on his paper tossing move from UMvC3. Up Smash *Wright will toss an evidence item into the air while saying "Wow" (if Wright has no evidence, he instead just raises his hand in the air while saying "I'll turn this around). It has high vertical range and has a chance to hit twice; It can also KO fairly early. If the Evidence misses an opponent, it can be picked up and thrown like an item. Down Smash *Wright pulls out his desk, and slams his arms on it. Getting hit by the desk traps opponents or will spike opponents offstage. It will always launch the opponent(s) in the direction he is facing. This is his only Smash Attack that doesn't use Evidence. This is mostly identical to his desk slam animation in court. (4% with desk, then 11-18%) Neutral Air *Wright looks at a sheet of paper. Quick and with a decently-sized hitbox, and is useful out of Hold It. It can also generate Evidence (7%) Forward Air *Wright shows his opponent a piece of paper. While somewhat slow, it have decent knockback and launches on a semi-spike angle. It will use one evidence to improve its power greatly on a clean hit or release a paper projectile that drops down. The Evidence version will also have him say "I have you now" (8% no Evidence Clean, 12% Clean with Evidence) Up Air *Wright brushes his hair. It has limited vertical range, though is very quick (7%) Back Air *Wright quickly points behind him. (5%) Down Air *Air Trip. This puts Wright into tumble state after he flips once. It is somewhat powerful, and its hitbox lasts deceptively long (8%) Throw Note: All of Wright's throws include him pulling out his Magatama, and a Psyche-Lock appears on the foe. When a direction is inputted, Wright will say "Take That" while pointing, and launches the opponent in the direction pressed, with the exception of down throw, which lifts the grabbed opponent away from Wright, and sends them diagonally away from Wright. All 4 throws are powerful on their own, though he can spend Evidence to power up his throws even more by pummeling. Each throw gives one Evidence Point Ledge Attack *Wright throws his hands in the air, as a celebration for his lucky escape. (9%) Get Up Attack *Wright stands up quickly, coming to a realization, while saying "Ah ha!". (8%) Phoenix Wright's Special Moves Misc. Animations Entrance *Phoenix Wright is seen at his desk, where he taps a sheet of paper, slams the desk, than finger points. The desk vanishes afterward. While doing this, Wright says; "Your honor, the defense is ready to present!" Taunt Note: Wright has several taunt motions, each depending on what level of evidence he has. The first has him scratch his chin; the second has him reading a paper; the third has him raise his fist into the air in joy; the 4th and final involves him putting his hands on his hips. The following section will list the individual voice clips of his taunts: 1:"There's something suspicious" 2-4: "Any leads?" 5-7: "Could it be?" 8-10: "I spy a contradiction" 11-13: "I have evidence!" 14-16: "More evidence" 17-19: "Yes, yes, yes!" 20: "I have you now!" 21: "I'll turn things around!" Win *Wright looks around, then puts his left hand behind his head, laughing nervously and scratching his head while saying "You gotta keep cool under pressure, that's the mark of a great lawyer." Trivia *He was first playable in the APEX 2013 Demo 0.9 Preview, along with Snivy, Ashley, Ganondorf, Pichu, R.O.B., Ice Climbers, and Petey Piranha. *Ironically enough, Wright (a defense attorney) has a defense oriented playstyle. *The sprites used in Wright's Final Smash are ripped directly from the Ace Attorney games, right down to the background. *Wright is the only character to have four taunts. *However, if individual voice clips are counted, Wright has 9 taunts. *Due to an error, Wright's final smash is usable in 0.9 TEST despite Final Smashes being disabled due to errors with porting and most new characters not having final smashes. It can be performed by using taunt, then attacking, and Wright will cancel his taunt with his final smash. This is possibly due to the files being left over for a personal version of Wright given to one of the developers who requested a version with the Final Smash enabled. Notable Appearances *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (2001) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (2004) *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) Gallery wright2.png|OBJECTION! wright3.png|Hold It on the ground. wright4.png|Hold It in the air. wright1.png|Level 1 Take That... wright5.png|...Level 9 Take That! wright6.png|Wright's throw. wright7.png|The start of Wright's final smash. wright8.png|TAKE THIS! Category:Characters